Snapshot
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo is a male model and is modeling the latest in male swimwear.  Trowa is the hot shot photographer.  3x2, fluff, mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :)

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, fluff, Lemon

Pairings: 3x2

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.

Summary: Duo is a male model and is modeling the latest in male swimwear. Trowa is the hot shot, photographer.

For Mifibou who made a comment in her review on 'The Right Bait' that she wouldn't mind reading another fic with this pairing. Hope you enjoy it!

"Snapshot"

Part 1

The sun beat down relentlessly, heating the sands and turning the still air into a furnace. Duo sat in the shade of a large beach umbrella, towel draped over his shoulders and large bottle of water in his hand. He looked up as the dark haired technician came over.

"All the lighting is set."

"So we ready to shoot then?" Duo asked.

"As soon as the photographer is ready."

Duo turned his gaze to the young man busy fiddling with his cameras under the large awning set just aside from the umbrella, watching as the lithe form checked and re-checked the equipment. Finally he stood up, draped a couple of the cameras around his neck and turning, he headed for the two youths.

"All set Trowa?" the dark technician asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Duo, time to strut your stuff."

Duo grinned and stood up. He dropped the towel from his shoulders and the make up artist came forward to rub a combination of oil and sunscreen onto his creamy skin. Duo waited patiently for the substance to be spread before slipping on a small robe and heading out to the set.

Wufei re-checked the lighting while Trowa determined the best angles. They were shooting a series of pictures depicting the latest in male swimwear. Duo was one of the hottest models on the current circuit and Trowa was making his mark as one of the top photographers. Quatre Winner, the head of Winner Enterprises, had broken into the fashion world and was currently taking it by storm. His latest line in male swimwear, 'Contour' was due to be released at the upcoming fashion parade in Paris in two weeks. Being a very shrewd business man, he had contracted the best in the field to model his range and the photo shoot was just the beginning.

Duo checked himself once more. The mid thigh board shorts he wore were riding low on his hips, showing the line of hair that thickened as it descended from his navel to disappear under the waist band of the shorts. The strong, vibrant oranges and yellows of the material were not his choice, but then he wasn't contracted to think, he was contracted to display. His hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, the mass reaching to brush against his taut, pert rear. He strolled over to the set and removed his robe, draping it over the back of a fold up chair.

"So where would you like me and how do you want the poses?" Duo winked. He liked the look of the new photographer.

"Over there will be fine to start with errrr… Duo, isn't it?"

"Yup. Duo Maxwell, that's me." Duo extended his hand. "I haven't had the opportunity to work with you before but I've heard some really good things about your work..."

Trowa took the offered hand and shook it. The fingers were slender and warm and Trowa liked the feeling. He smiled at the youth. "Thank you, Duo. I've heard quite a bit about you too. "

"Take no notice of what you've heard, it's all lies." Duo gave a saucy smirk.

Trowa's breath hitched a little. "Is it really?" he replied with a hint of something in his husky voice.

It was Duo's turn to take a deep breath. Was this Trowa flirting with him? Duo took another look at the lean photographer. He certainly was a rather nice specimen of the male sector and idly Duo wondered which way the man swung.

"Okay, Duo, if you could stand over here …." Trowa proceeded to explain to Duo how he wanted him for the shot, which way he intended to shoot and roughly how many shots of each pose he would take.

Duo listened intently, and then as Trowa backed off, Wufei adjusted the shades around the set so that the glare wouldn't reflect onto the camera lens. Duo struck a pose and Trowa guided him through the various shots, getting him to raise a leg or turn slightly, depending on how he wanted the shot to come out.

Duo followed the orders, turning and displaying the swim wear that graced his lower body to the best of his ability. Of course it didn't hurt that he threw in some sensuous looks while he was at it. After all, sex sells, so Duo made sure to pose as alluringly as he could.

After thirty minutes, Trowa deemed he had enough pictures of the first outfit and Duo had spent long enough in the sun. It was time for a break and change of swim suit.

Duo came back under the shade of the awning and took the offered bottle of water gratefully. The sun was hot and despite the sunscreen he could feel his skin beginning to burn. He slipped the robe over his body and sipped on his water while Trowa busied himself with changing films and cameras.

The wardrobe assistant came over and escorted Duo to the tent that had been set up as a change room. Duo stepped inside and sighed. While it was still warm in the canvas room, it was a relief to be away from the burning heat of the sun. He strolled to the portable rack which held the swim trunks he was to model and rifled through them. His eyes lit up with a feral glint. Casting his mind back to his earlier conversation with the photographer he decided to try a little experiment. He selected a pair of cut off trunks, quickly donned them, took a look in the mirror and smiled.

The swim wear had been designed to show off the wearer's body and yet tease with hints as to what secrets it hid. They rode low on his hips, showing the definition of muscle that dipped towards his groin, his long legs tapered out from beneath the purposely frayed hems, tanned and lean. Snatching up his robe again he left the tent for the next series of shots.

Trowa had to swallow hard as Duo reappeared. The young model was a walking wet dream. The company had known exactly what they were doing when they engaged Duo Maxwell to model their summer range. He oozed sexuality and paraded the swim wear in such a fashion that Trowa had no doubts everyone that saw the shots would be beating down the doors to buy the various items, believing that they would make them just as appealing as the man that modeled them.

They shot several more pictures as the day wore on, each with Duo in different poses in the various outfits. Trowa could feel his body reacting to the sight of the scantily clad man and had to work hard to keep himself in check. He was sweating profusely after the last round of shots and it wasn't all due to the sun either.

Duo had lain on the sand on his side, one leg straight and the other raised and bent at the knee. Trowa had needed to kneel on the sand to get some shots and then found himself lying prone to get a great shot looking up from by Duo's feet. The only problem was he had been clearly able to see up the leg of the loose board shorts and while there had been a certain shadowing; Trowa had still been able to see enough to set his pulse racing and his blood on fire.

Thank god, they were almost at the end of the shoot. Trowa wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control himself.

Duo was back in the change tent. Those last few shots had left him aching and he needed a few minutes to get himself back under control. He smirked as he recalled the hitch of breath from the handsome photographer when he had deliberately arranged himself so the guy would have a clear view up the leg of his shorts. The guy had made sure to look so Duo had flashed him as best he could without appearing obvious.

He was pretty certain now from the looks and reactions he was evoking in the tall photographer that the man was gay. Selecting the last item of swimwear to be modeled, Duo gave a cheeky grin. He had deliberately left this item until the end and now he knew exactly what he was going to do as far as showing both it and his body off. Being a top model he could have his pick of the men and women that constantly barraged him with offers of undying love and devotion, but Duo was discreet and fussy when it came to his love life. He didn't want just casual flings. He was no slut and he wanted more. He wanted a steady relationship, and as yet hadn't found someone he was attracted enough to, or interested enough in, to advance beyond general conversation.

But with this photographer he could sense something different. He just hoped his instincts were right. It had been quite some time since his last intimate encounter, but unfortunately his hormones didn't recognize the same ethics as his heart and mind and so he was forced to date his hand on numerous occasions.

Getting his mind back onto the job at hand, he slipped on the tiny garment and tried to adjust his half hard cock into a less revealing position. It wouldn't do for the photos to come out showing him in an aroused state. He began to think of other things such as what color to redecorate his apartment and in five minutes the trick had worked. He was soft again. Donning the robe and picking up his water bottle, he made his way back out onto the sand for the final shoot of the day.

Trowa swapped cameras again and checked the film. He was glad this was the final outfit for the day. After Duo's seductive posing in the last garment it had taken all his self control to refrain from jumping the guy. Put simply, Duo was gorgeous. But he was also well known and Trowa was pretty sure the guy was gay. Although Duo was very careful when it came to his publicity, the tabloids were completely starved for anything on the model's love life. And judging by the way the man had been posing earlier, the seemingly suggestive and provocative stances combined with the *flashing* and the innuendo, Trowa had a hunch that the model was flirting with him. Trowa was a cautious man by nature and having suffered a painful break up and humiliation with his last relationship, he was hesitant to say the least.

If he tried a little flirting of his own and Duo wasn't interested then he would find himself looking even more of a fool, but on the other hand... Trowa didn't get to continue that line of thought as Duo re-emerged for the last shoot of the day. Trowa sighed inwardly; he would most certainly be taking a cold shower tonight.

Duo sat down under the awning while Wufei finished adjusting the lights and shades. While he was eager to get this last shoot over with and retire to his hotel room, he was also eager to see if he could get a reaction from the photographer. The man was gorgeous and Duo bet he would be a wonderful lover. He could detect the air of serenity the man exuded, along with the gentle thoroughness in everything he did. There was no doubt he was an excellent photographer and knew his job - idly Duo mused if he was as thorough in everything else he did.

"All set," Wufei said as he sat next to Duo under the awning.

Duo jumped at the words, his mind jolting back to the job. Trowa turned around and smiled. They stared at each other for a brief moment before Trowa stepped out from under the canvas and onto the warm sands. Duo took the hint and capped the water bottle. He followed Trowa out, keeping the robe on for the moment. Wufei followed as well. He wasn't blind; he could see the chemistry forming between the pair and had an idea of what Duo was up to. When the time was right he would slip away into the shadows. He had spent the past five years working with Duo so he did have some idea of the man's moves and subtle signs. Besides, Duo was also one of his closest friends and you got to know the way he worked after a while.

"I think a few shots on the edge of the breaking waves should do for this last set," Trowa said in his quiet tone.

"Sure," Duo replied and walked towards the wet sand where the ocean caressed the grains. He took a look at the photographer who was busy fiddling with his camera and then glanced at Wufei, smiling at his Chinese friend. He didn't have to tell Wufei what he was up to, Wufei already knew. He pulled the robe from his shoulders and tossed it to Wufei who caught it easily. He had left his hair loose for these last shots and fluffed the chestnut mass around himself.

Trowa couldn't see what Duo was wearing this time as the man had his back to him and was concealed by that curtain of lovely hair. He peered from underneath his bang as Duo arranged his hair and then strode towards the water's edge. The water played against his toes and Trowa watched as Duo obviously delighted in the caress, his feet moving through the edge of the surf. He turned then and Trowa had a full on view of the latest garment. His jaw went slack as his cock jumped to attention.

Duo wriggled his toes in the cooling water. It felt good and once this last lot of photos was done with he intended to take a dip and cool his body down. He smiled as he looked over his form. Time to have some fun. He turned to face the photographer, his best alluring smile on his lips.

Trowa blinked and then blinked again. His eyes felt as if they were burning with the sight he beheld. Duo stood with the waves lapping at his ankles, loose hair blowing around him, skin glistening with the combination of oil and sunscreen and in the tiniest pair of speedos Trowa had ever seen. The garment was so small it was barely covering Duo's groin, the fact that it was white as well didn't help much. Trowa could make out the outline of Duo's maleness beneath and what he saw excited him further. He groaned softly. Just how the hell was he supposed to finish this shoot with his dignity intact and his cock in his pants?

Duo smirked as he watched the reaction in the tall photographer. Delicious, simply _delicious_. He could tell from the way Trowa's eyes raked hungrily over his body that the guy was interested. This last set was going to be fun. "Ready, Trowa?" he called coyly.

Trowa frantically searched for his vocal skills that seemed to have deserted him for the moment. He nodded instead.

Duo turned and went a little deeper into the water then arranged himself to display the small garment. Trowa walked shakily across the sands to pause at the edge of the water and fiddle with his camera. He breathed deeply as he tried to regain some control over his body.

Duo knew he was affecting the lanky man and did his best to tempt him even more. He turned sideways to the camera and rested one hand upon a hip, pushing it forwards slightly. He turned his head so his gaze was out to sea and smiled to himself as he heard Trowa's soft exclamation of "Perfect."

Trowa raised the camera to his eye and began to take the shots, snapping away as Duo turned this way and that, displaying the small outfit to the best of his ability. The model was pure perfection. The way he posed it was clear he knew just how to draw the camera to him and Trowa eagerly took shot after shot, mentally noting to keep a couple of these prints for himself.

Duo decided to turn up the heat a little. He waded out until the water was mid thigh, the coolness against his skin exciting him. He hitched his thumb in the top of the elastic and with a sultry look invited Trowa to take more pictures.

Trowa needed no prompting. He could see that the water was affecting Duo, the outline of the model's cock becoming more prominent against the sheerness of the fabric. He snapped some more, being careful to get the shading right so as not to expose too much of Duo's obvious excitement.

Duo hoped they were near the end of the session, his arousal was beginning to get the better of him and he wasn't sure just how much longer he could keep himself in check. He gave a sigh of relief when Trowa announced he had shot enough for the day.

Trowa decided he had all the pictures he needed and so called a halt to the shoot. He watched Duo sigh with relief, and mentally joined him. The sooner he could get his equipment sorted out and packed away the sooner he could get back to the hotel room and take that cold shower.

Wufei began to dismantle the lighting equipment, keeping one eye on Duo as he did so. He had an idea of what Duo was going to do and seeing his suspicions confirmed, he grinned and made himself scarce.

Duo waded further out into the ocean. The water rose above his thighs over his hips and upwards to his chest. His nipples hardened instantly with the cool bite of the ocean, but his cock only swelled further. He swam lazily for a few moments, watching the activity on the shore line. Wufei had packed up his lighting and shades and was stowing them in the small tent that Duo used as a change room. He could see Trowa under the awning fiddling with his cameras and sending occasional glances in his direction. The rest of the crew had disappeared and wouldn't be back for another couple of hours yet. With a sensual look on his face, Duo decided it was time to seduce the photographer.

Trowa had finished with the cameras and turned to see what the violet eyed model was up to. His eyes opened wide and his jaw all but hit the ground as he observed Duo coming through the breaking waves towards him. He looked like something from a myth, an air of the surreal surrounded him and it was all Trowa could do to remember to breathe.

Duo slipped gracefully from the water and began to walk sensually over the warm sands to where Trowa stood. His eyes did a tour of the man's body and he cheered inwardly as he noted the bulge at the groin. He swayed his hips a little as he walked and tossed his wet hair over his shoulder.

Trowa watched in silence, his blood pounding in his ears as the graceful man approached. The droplets of water beaded upon his skin, occasionally joining forces and running over slick muscle to drip on the sand below. The tiny white speedos had become transparent in the water and Trowa shivered as he could clearly see Duo's hardened cock and balls encased in the flimsy material.

Duo stopped his advance a couple of steps away from the object of his desire. He was fully aware of his aroused state as well as the fact that the tiny garment now hid nothing of his excitement. That's why he had deliberately left this item until last. He dragged his eyes over Trowa's slender frame, noting the dips and curves beneath the tight shirt and jeans. He just hoped he had read all the signals correctly. He reached forwards and ran a finger upwards from Trowa's elbow to his shoulder where he let his hand pause for a moment. He leaned in close and whispered softly. "You're overdressed."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who are reading and warm hugs to those that have left a review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier. :)

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, fluff, Lemon

Pairings: 3x2

Author: ShenLong

Summary: Duo is a male model and is modeling the latest in male swimwear. Trowa is the hot shot photographer.

"Snapshot"

Part 2

Duo stopped his advance a couple of steps away from the object of his desire. He was fully aware of his aroused state as well as the fact that the tiny garment now hid nothing of his excitement. That's why he had deliberately left this item until last. He dragged his eyes over Trowa's slender frame, noting the dips and curves beneath the tight shirt and jeans. He reached forwards and ran a finger upwards from Trowa's elbow to his shoulder where he let his hand pause for a moment. He leaned in close and whispered softly. "You're overdressed."

Trowa trembled at the touch, his body reacting painfully. The touch of Duo's finger against the skin of his arm burnt along his nerves as he tried to control his feelings. When Duo spoke he lost all sense of the here and now. "I am?" he breathed out.

"You are," Duo purred. "Why don't you slip into a pair of trunks and come swimming with me? I think we have both earned a little *play* time." Duo gave him a teasing look and then sauntered back towards the breaking surf.

Trowa swallowed hard and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the lithe body that taunted him. He continued to watch as Duo reached the waves, pausing to stare back at him and smile. Managing to find some of his brain cells Trowa turned and went into the change tent. If Duo was doing what he thought he was then Trowa wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get to know the long haired model more intimately. It looked like his earlier assumptions had been right.

Trowa quickly stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, boxers following the same path. He rifled through the rack of swimwear and selected a pair of board shorts. He wasn't comfortable with wearing anything more revealing and though the boardies weren't quite as long as the current trend, they were comfortable enough for Trowa. Satisfied with his appearance, he headed back out to the sands and the siren that called him.

Wading into the ocean, Duo paused when it reached mid thigh. He turned to look back at the sands and caught his breath, his face crinkling into a smile as Trowa reappeared from the small tent. A quick glance up and down the beach confirmed that they were alone so he put the best sultry look he could onto his face and waited patiently for Trowa to join him. As those long legs brought him closer, Duo allowed his eyes the pleasure of exploring the skin of Trowa's body.

The photographer was certainly well toned, his upper torso showing clearly defined muscle groups that rippled under the lightly tanned skin. A small covering of downy hair was dusted over the nicely shaped chest with twin, pink nipples peeking out and Duo wondered what Trowa's skin would taste like. Despite the coolness of the water his groin reacted to the eye candy and his hand drifted south to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

Trowa began to wade into the ocean, his eyes firmly fixed on Duo's body. He noted the hand that strayed to the groin and the discreet adjustment and he felt his own cock harden further in answer as he understood fully that the young model was obviously excited by him. He just hoped that this would go a bit further than teasing.

Duo waited until Trowa was standing in front of him and made no effort to hide his prominent erection. He wanted Trowa and he wanted him badly.

Trowa read the need and want in Duo's eyes and his heart was warmed. There was something else swirling in those violet depths as well; Trowa just hoped he was reading the signals correctly. When he reached where Duo was waiting he smiled. "So, let's take that swim, shall we?"

Duo nodded. "I think we both need to cool off a little," he replied.

"I agree. I'd say it has been a rather *hot* shoot, wouldn't you?" Trowa's voice was low and husky.

Duo's breath hitched slightly as he read the underlying message. "Mmmm... it most certainly has," he purred in response. Before Trowa could respond Duo surged forwards and disappeared into the ocean.

Trowa watched as Duo dived under the waves. Taking a deep breath he plunged himself into the deep blue coolness of the water and struck out in chase of the fey beauty that called to him.

Duo broke the surface and began to swim strongly. He looked back to make sure that Trowa was following him and gave the photographer a 'come and get me' look before striking off again.

Trowa was up to the challenge, his long arms pulling him through the water with ease, his slender legs propelling him closer to the water nymph that seemed determined to tease him.

They swam for a short while, Duo slowly losing ground as Trowa steadily gained on him. Duo turned and began to swim for the shore, Trowa only a couple of strokes behind him. As they made it into slightly shallower water Trowa gave one last lunge and caught the model.

Duo laughed as Trowa's arm grabbed him and ceased his swimming, allowing himself to be brought to a halt, waist deep in water. He turned to look at the man that had captured him and was met with an intense emerald gaze. He felt his insides turn to jelly and his legs follow suit, the buoyancy of the water the only thing keeping him standing. Trowa's hand upon his waist sent tingles along his spine while his mind tried to find words to string together.

With a sultry smile he locked onto Trowa's gaze and spoke softly. "Now that you have caught me what do you intend to do with me?" He licked his lips for extra emphasis.

Trowa's hand burned with the heat from his own as well as Duo's skin. When Duo spoke and licked his lips Trowa knew he had fallen and fallen _hard_. "What do you suggest I do with you?" he murmured in reply.

Duo could think of many things he wanted the photographer to do with him, and none of them involved swimming or cameras. "I'm sure you can think of something," he purred as he brought his face closer to Trowa's.

Trowa's breathing rate had elevated as the fey one turned slightly against his restraining hand and brought his face close. He could feel the warmth of Duo's breath against his wet skin and he shivered. He stared into violet pools that drew him in, begging him for something, anything, and Trowa was only too happy to oblige. He let his lips be pulled towards Duo's soft, pouting ones and brushed across them gently, noting the tremble of Duo's body as he did so.

Duo's eyes slid shut as Trowa's lips caressed his own. The kiss was brief, too brief, and Duo wasn't about to let Trowa off with just that fleeting touch. His arms found their way around Trowa's waist and he pulled the young man closer to him. Eyes flitted from mouth to emerald as if seeking permission, and when emerald closed, he took it as an affirmative. Duo brought his lips to Trowa's, moving over the pliant mouth with his own and sending shock waves through both their bodies.

Trowa closed his eyes and leant into the kiss. His mouth parted slightly and he felt Duo's tongue sneak inside to discover all his secrets. His own tongue met with the intruder and they danced together as they made their acquaintance, stroking and sliding against the other, exploring the new territory and finding tender spots.

Duo pressed his tongue deeper into Trowa's sweet mouth. The man tasted of peppermints, salt water and strength and Duo wanted to get drunk on the taste. His tongue mapped out the contours of Trowa's mouth, running gently over soft palate, teeth and gums, seeking out the sensitive inner skin of cheek and dueling with the slick counterpart. He felt Trowa's hand snake up his back and cup the nape of his neck to pull him closer. With a moan he submitted.

Trowa was lost in sensation. The teasing touches of Duo's tongue in his mouth sending shudders of pleasure along his tightly strung nerves to lodge firmly in his groin. He had shared kisses before, but nothing as sensual as this. He had no doubt that Duo would be able to bring him off with just a kiss. Hesitantly he pushed his own tongue into Duo's mouth, he wanted to return the favor and taste Duo as well. Duo's mouth was hot and wet. He tasted sugary, sweet and of toothpaste, a taste that Trowa found he suddenly craved more of.

Duo broke the kiss, the need for oxygen being the main motivation. Both panting slightly, violet locked with emerald and Duo rested his forehead against Trowa's, their noses almost touching. He dipped his tongue out to swipe across Trowa's bottom lip as he mustered his vocal chords. "Nice."

Being a quiet man by nature, Trowa found he lacked the vocal skills required to respond to that simple word, so instead he pressed his lips forwards again to capture Duo's, at the same time he pulled their bodies closer and moaned softly as their skin met from chest to hip.

As his groin met Trowa's, Duo added his own moans to those coming from the photographer, the swell of the water against their bodies causing them to stumble a little and hardness to brush against hardness. "Let's move towards shore a little," Duo suggested as the kiss broke and another wave threatened to knock them over.

Pulling apart, Trowa took the model's hand and waded towards the shore line. He glanced up and down the beach, noting the lack of human presence and smiled. He guessed it was a bonus to be working for Winner, the location for the shoot being on a remote tropical island with minimal guests and this section of the beach being reserved totally for the shoot. The only people to interrupt their little *tryst* would be the technicians and others associated with the shoot.

Duo allowed himself to be led into shallower water and once the waves were lapping at mid calf he pulled Trowa to a halt and captured his lips, once again plundering the sweet mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed over the broad expanse of Trowa's back, stroking softly as he worked them up to the shoulder blades and then over ribs to tease along the firm chest. He ran his fingers through the soft hair, delighting in the texture, his own chest being hairless.

Trowa moaned as the exploration of his body continued. Duo's fingertips were warm yet gentle as they stroked over his flesh and ripples of pleasure coursed through his blood as goose bumps rose on his arms. He broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to nibble, kiss and suck his way along Duo's creamy throat, the soft mewling sounds aiding him in his task.

Duo's fingers continued to ghost over Trowa's chest until he found a nipple. He began to swirl his finger in circles around the nub, occasionally flicking across the hardness before twisting and pinching lightly and then repeating the torment to the twin. He tossed his head back as Trowa's mouth began a worship of his throat, eager to experience more.

Trowa arched his chest towards that teasing as he continued to feast upon Duo's neck. He nipped lower, finding the erratic pulse and suckled hard, tearing gentle moans for more from the model's mouth, pleas that Trowa was only to happy to fulfill. His own hands began a journey of discovery over the heated skin of Duo's chest and began to return the pleasure to Duo's nipples.

Duo's breath hitched as his hardening nipples were coaxed to even greater firmness. His legs felt weak from the onslaught of pleasure and he wasn't sure just how much longer he was going to be able to stand. It had been so long since he had last enjoyed the touch of another upon his skin and he yearned for it with such passion, the sensations threatening to send him falling to his knees... and soon.

Trowa continued to tease and torment Duo's nipples with his fingers while continuing his oral attack on Duo's throat. Duo's skin was sweet, tasting of oil, sunscreen and sweat, a combination that drove Trowa's hormones wild. His lips wandered down, kissing lightly over collar bone, tracing the line of pecs until arriving at a shell pink nipple. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth.

Duo tried to stifle the scream that tore from his throat as his nipple was encased in warm wetness, the pleasure burning along his skin and sending his nervous system into overdrive. The tongue worked over the hardened nub with a devotion and thoroughness Duo could only admire.

Trowa allowed his tongue and mouth to explore the sweetness of Duo's skin, teasing and tormenting as he discovered sensitive spots and awakened the fire within both himself and the long haired model. His hands stroked over Duo's flanks as he continued to suckle at Duo's breast.

Duo shivered and trembled as his body was assaulted, all rational thought leaving him to be replaced with unbridled lust. His own hands moved lazily over Trowa's chest, continuing to tease and torment the taller man as his groin continued to swell with need.

Trowa was in heaven and hell at the same time, Duo's body calling to him and he was only too happy to respond. He left his ministrations to Duo's chest and began to kiss his way lower over the salt encrusted skin to the navel where he paused for a moment to dip inside and tease lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Duo's hands left their worship of Trowa's chest as the photographer began to lower his body, tracing patterns over Duo's skin with his lips and tongue. Duo's hands found their way into Trowa's hair and he steadied himself while gently coaxing Trowa's head to move lower to where he craved the touch the most.

Trowa chuckled to himself as Duo's fingers raked through his hair and attempted to push him lower. His hands slid down to Duo's hips where he gripped tightly to balance himself whilst running his tongue around the waistband of the tiny speedos. He could smell the unique scent of Duo combined with the briny scent of the sea and it set his pulse racing. His teeth found the drawstring and he began to pull.

Duo was panting with need, Trowa's tongue driving him mad with desire as it licked around the edge of the transparent garment. When Trowa took the end of the drawstring into his teeth and began to pull, Duo moaned aloud. "Ohh, gods, yes!"

Drawstring undone, Trowa's tongue flicked out again and ran over the outline of Duo's cock through the flimsy material causing the model to buck his hips and cry out. He repeated the touch only this time flicking over Duo's swollen sac as well. The response was electric.

"Oh shit...! Oh shit...! Oh shit...! Trowa... please stop tormenting me," the long haired model cried out as liquid fire raced through his groin.

Taking pity on the youth, Trowa slipped a finger under the waistband and eased the string through to loosen and then allow the tiny garment to drop. Unfortunately, Duo's hardened cock prevented it from leaving his body. Trowa smiled and hooked his finger underneath to lift the edge from the head of Duo's arousal and whisper down his legs where it pooled in the water at his calves.

Duo felt the fabric catch on his cock and moaned with the friction. He whimpered more as Trowa finally freed him, the cloth settling around his calves. Heated breath washed over the tip and sent shudders through his body followed by a keening cry as Trowa took the weeping head into his mouth and suckled lightly. "Yes...! Oh, yes!"

Trowa purposely kept Duo from pushing into his mouth by holding his hips steady whilst sinking to his knees in the shallow water. His own cock was pulsing and aching for attention but he tried to ignore it for the moment and concentrate on driving the siren before him wild with pleasure. He set to work, gently sucking on the tiny slit before licking along the length and then nibbling his way back up to flick his tongue over the sensitive head before sucking again.

Duo was finding it hard to stay standing, his knees threatening to send him plunging into the water at any moment as Trowa continued to bathe his flesh with adoration. His hands buried themselves deeper into Trowa's thick hair as he moaned his approval. He had been right, the photographer was just as thorough in his foreplay as he was with his photographic equipment and Duo was happy to let him *play* with his equipment all he liked.

Trowa continued to explore the heated shaft before him, he paid meticulous attention to the sensitive head as his tongue and lips mapped out every inch of that sweet cock. From time to time he swiped his tongue over the heavy sac that hung below, delighting in the soft sounds that escaped Duo's throat.

Duo couldn't take anymore, he had to touch Trowa and return some of the pleasure he was being gifted. His hands tightened in Trowa's hair as he tugged the youth from his feast. He stared down into confused emerald and smiled as he panted. "You keep that up and I'm gonna cum right now," he sighed. "I want to see you."

Trowa returned the smile and pulled himself to his feet where he leaned in and captured Duo's lips in a searing kiss; tongue delving into the warm cavern and probing around, letting Duo taste himself there. Breaking the kiss he led Duo towards the shore.

Duo stumbled at first as his speedos caught around his calves but he quickly stepped out of them and picking them up squeezed them into a small ball and tossed them to the sands where they landed with a soft thwap. Once he was in ankle deep water he stopped Trowa and turned the man to face him, violet eyes sparkling with lust as he claimed Trowa's lips in a heated kiss once more while his hands roamed the hard muscle of Trowa's back.

It was Trowa's turn to moan as the kiss sent him spiraling. Duo's hands caressing the skin of his back aiding the flush of heat that spread through his body to pool in his groin. Then when Duo's fingers began to dip underneath the board shorts to investigate further, his cock hardened even more.

Duo slipped his hand inside Trowa's shorts and ran his finger along the crevice causing Trowa's breath to hitch. He worked the finger along the cleft for a moment before bringing his hand to the front of those shorts that were tented by Trowa's excitement. His fingers found their treasure and wrapped around the velvet length to stroke gently.

Trowa trembled as his cleft was teased. It felt so good. He bit back the moan of disappointment when the finger left him, but was soon panting again as Duo's hand found his shaft and began to pump him. His hips rocked slowly as his groin was explored, nimble fingers seeking out the sensitive areas of his cock and balls and plundering them. His hands could only clutch at Duo's shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure swam through his nervous system and set him on fire.

Duo brought his other hand into play and tugged at the hem of the shorts, slowly easing them over Trowa's hips. He held the throbbing length in his hand as he pulled the shorts from the youth and let them slip to the water around Trowa's ankles where Trowa stepped out of them. Still working the shaft Duo stepped back slightly to appreciate the view of the lean man's body. Trowa was stunning, all muscle, sleek and defined with a feline grace about him, his proud manhood pushing out from his groin, foreskin pulled back to reveal the tip crying tears of need. Trowa wasn't as thick as himself, but he was certainly a good inch longer and Duo shivered with the thought of having that elegant shaft buried deep inside his sheath.

Trowa observed the violet eyed youth from underneath his bang as his body was inspected and smiled as he heard the small moan of appreciation. Duo's body was certainly a work of art in Trowa's opinion, creamy skin, rich, chestnut gold hair and such a beautiful package. His eyes drifted shut as Duo's hand worked his length, seeming to know just the right amount of pressure to apply and when to back off. His knees began to buckle and he slowly became aware of Duo's hand on his shoulders, pushing him down.

Duo eased Trowa to a kneeling position and he followed the descent with his own body, his hand never stilling in its gentle stroking as they both made it to the wet sand, ripples of the breaking waves washing lightly against them. With them both on their knees, Duo leaned in to steal a kiss and was met with an eager response.

Trowa's hand snaked between their bodies to grasp Duo's shaft and return the stroking, his other hand traveling to Duo's back as he pulled the model closer to him. They gasped in unison as flesh lined up and met from chest to groin, the heads of their erections introducing themselves for the first time as they rubbed against each other. "I want you..." Trowa breathed out from where he was nibbling on Duo's ear lobe.

"Then take me," came the whimper in reply.

"N... n..… need something..…" Trowa huffed as Duo's fingers teased the tiny slit at the tip of his cock.

"Sunscreen," Duo returned. It was the only thing he could think of in his current aroused state. He wasn't in the habit of carrying around tubes of lube.

"Aaahh." Somehow Trowa managed to break away from Duo and stand up. He forced his wobbly legs to carry him to the canvas awning where the bottle of sunscreen sat innocently. He snatched up the bottle and turned around and stopped. Duo had moved a little further out of the water and was lying on his side staring at him. Trowa swallowed hard and his cock jumped.

Duo lay on the wet sands, his unbound hair spread out behind him, naked and aroused. His hand moved languidly over his hardened desire as the waves lapped gently at his skin. Had he had a fish's tail instead of legs he would have looked for all the world like a merman washed up to the shore.

Trowa moved gracefully across the sands towards the waiting siren, his eyes raking hungrily over the beauty's body. His own cock swung and bobbed between his legs as he walked and he reached down to give himself a couple of pumps in an attempt to ease a little of the ache. He lowered himself to the sands and immediately Duo's arms were around him and lips ravaged his own.

Duo drew Trowa closer to him as he all but raped his mouth. Gently he eased them both until Trowa was lying prone and then he released his lips, taking the bottle of sunscreen from limp fingers and flipping the cap. He picked Trowa's hand up and squeezed some of the contents of the bottle onto his slender fingers. Capping the bottle he dug it into the sand so that it wouldn't be washed away and then raised himself up slightly and turned himself around. His knees straddled Trowa's chest and he lowered himself slowly. Once comfortable with his position he again took Trowa's hand and guided the slick fingers to the cleft of his rump. "Please Trowa. Prep me. I need you and soon," he breathed quietly before releasing Trowa's hand and taking Trowa's cock into his mouth.

Through the haze of lust that crowded his mind Trowa somehow managed to comprehend what Duo was saying and he dipped into the crevice, slowly tracing his fingers along the furrow and spreading the slickness as he went. He found the small ring and began to circle it with the tip of his finger before pressing a little way inside. He felt the tiny hole tremble with the small invasion and so he pressed forwards, sliding his finger all the way into the warm heat of Duo's channel.

Duo moaned around his mouthful as Trowa's finger slowly penetrated him. There was some mild discomfort at first and he forced his body to ignore the instinct to clamp down and expel the invader. He knew the mild pain would soon turn into unbidden pleasure. With the arrival of a second finger he tried to open his legs wider and pump his hips. His cock ached maddeningly as the head found only minimal friction against Trowa's chest.

Trowa slipped a second finger inside and began to work them around, rubbing against the heated walls of Duo's passage as he convinced the tight ring to loosen and allow the penetration. The attention Duo was paying to his own cock and balls driving him to near distraction. He slid a third finger inside and located that small bump that turned Duo's world upside down and sent Duo's hips slamming back down on his hand.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids and Duo gasped as he thrust his hips backwards in an attempt to feel that sensation again. Trowa's cock slid from his mouth as he voiced his need. "Ohhh, yes! More, Trowa, I need more. Take me for heavens sake, I'm ready!"

Trowa slipped his fingers from Duo's passage causing the young model to groan in frustration. He scrabbled for the bottle as Duo turned himself around above him. Finally his hand located the sunscreen and he quickly snatched it up and opened it only to have Duo take it from him. His eyelids lowered as he watched Duo pour a generous amount of the slick liquid into his palm and then stroke it over his length, coating him thoroughly from base to tip.

Duo applied the cream to Trowa's cock, worshipping the long shaft with even strokes as he made sure to leave no inch un-slathered. Satisfied with his task, he tossed the bottle to the dry sand and lifted himself up. He grasped Trowa's penis at the base and held it steady as he straddled Trowa's groin and began to lower his hips. The head brushed against the loosened hole and both youths gasped with the electric touch. Duo began to rub the sensitive head around his opening, teasing both himself and Trowa with the action.

Trowa refused to give in to the urge to thrust himself upwards and bury himself in that tight heat, opting to let Duo have his way for the moment and tease them both. The friction against his tip was delicious and he longed for the teasing to be over with. He gasped as Duo suddenly began to press down on him, the channel opening to accommodate his thick, ample shaft, swallowing the invader with greedy need.

Duo seated himself downwards onto the elegant length, hissing slightly with the burning sensation that accompanied the initial entry. Trowa's cock was a bit thicker than three fingers and although the youth had stretched him well, there was still that moment of fleeting pain. Once he had taken all of Trowa's shaft inside, he released the base and brought his hand around to rest upon Trowa's chest and steady himself. He felt full, engorged and deliriously happy. He panted as he adjusted to the size of Trowa's cock deeply buried within his welcoming body.

Trowa bit his lip in an effort to hold onto his sanity. Duo's sheath pulsed and throbbed around him, encasing him in a tight, warm heat that threatened to destroy his very soul. It was hot, it was heaven and it was perfect.

Duo moaned with the feeling of being filled so wonderfully. His body accommodated Trowa perfectly and as the burning of the initial stretch dissipated so Duo began to raise himself, the head brushing against his inner walls and causing a delicious friction that left him panting for more as the length slid from his passage.

Trowa joined Duo in his moans when the tight passage gripped his shaft as Duo rose up. A scream of pure unadulterated pleasure left his throat as Duo slammed down upon his length, taking it all into his writhing body and wanting more. He placed his hands onto Duo's hips and assisted the model in his efforts, raising and lowering the slim youth as his own hips rocked up to meet the downward thrust, probing and pushing deeper into the compliant sheath that tortured him so exquisitely.

Duo's hands braced against Trowa's chest as he fought for more leverage. His thighs strained under the pressure as he repeatedly raised and lowered his body, riding the photographer with wild abandon.

Trowa began to sweat as his upward thrusts continued, pelvis pumping in synch with the one that rode him so well. In all his sexual encounters never had he experienced anything so fulfilling. Wanting to slide even deeper into Duo he gripped the slender youth tightly and flipped him over so that Duo lay sprawled underneath him. He settled himself between Duo's spread legs and thrust deep into paradise.

The change in position caught Duo unaware and he felt abandoned for a moment as Trowa slipped from his passage and flipped them over. The emptiness was short lived however as Trowa quickly seated himself again and began to thrust deeper into his body. Suddenly lights exploded behind his eyes as his prostate was struck and Duo mewled helplessly.

Trowa managed to angle his hips so the head of his cock brushed against that sensitive bunch of nerves, the resulting mewl of pleasure from Duo sending the sheath that surrounded him into spasms and driving his own desire even higher.

Duo arched his hips and wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist, the waves continued to lap at their sweaty bodies as they moved together with a sensuous grace, bathing them gently with its warm touch. Duo pushed himself harder against Trowa, wanting to feel that sensation again and again, his cock trapped between them and brushing against his stomach with each thrust adding to his need.

Trowa closed his eyes and let himself be guided by feel. His hips snapped of their own accord, natural instinct combining with experience to drive both himself and the long haired beauty closer and closer to the ultimate goal. Taking his weight upon his knees and one arm he reached between their tightly pressed bodies and pinched at Duo's nipples before capturing his lips in a savage kiss.

Duo moaned and arched into the touch. His body was on fire with sensation and the ocean's gentle caress did nothing to alleviate the heat. He felt Trowa's hand quest lower as his lips were caught in a bruising kiss and panting for air, he screamed his passion as Trowa found his trapped cock and liberated it, pumping the shaft with a thoroughness that left Duo trembling.

Trowa could feel the end building and grasped Duo's length, intent on bringing his young lover to the pinnacle with him. He began to stroke as he buried himself repeatedly inside Duo's body, aiming for and hitting that sweet spot with deadly accuracy. He felt Duo's passage begin to tighten as his cries grew more desperate and he knew the fey one was teetering on the edge.

Another brush against his prostate and jerk to his cock and Duo felt his balls tighten and draw closer to him in readiness. "Ohh, Trowa... Ohh, gods! I'm... I'm... Ohhh, shit!" Duo screamed as his cock could contain his essence no longer. His balls constricted as they forced his seed from within, along the length of his shaft to explode in bursts from the tiny slit and coat his stomach and Trowa's hand.

Trowa felt the sheath tighten around him, clenching and releasing as Duo's orgasm claimed him. He could only manage a couple more strokes before his own body went rigid and he opened his mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy while his creamy fluid pulsed from his cock to be swallowed by Duo's waiting passage. As his climax tore through him Trowa saw white and collapsed onto his partner, the ripples of the experience shuddering through him and he jerked with the force of it.

Duo was locked in his own world of pleasure; the fire in his groin had exploded and left him in a pleasurable daze, one he didn't want to come out of for a while. He was aware of Trowa's hot seed inside his body and caressed the skin of Trowa's back as the youth rode the last of his climax. He nuzzled against Trowa's neck and purred in contentment.

Finally Trowa was able to regain control of his limbs and pushed himself up so as not to squash his smaller partner. He gazed down into swirling amethyst and softly lowered his lips.

The kiss was sweet, gentle and satisfying. Duo rubbed his nose affectionately against Trowa's and spoke quietly. "That was mind blowing, Trowa. You sure are one hell of a lover."

"And I would say the same about you, my teasing nymph." Trowa's lips began to brush over the sweet skin of Duo's neck.

Duo sighed and tilted his head slightly. He could still feel Trowa's member buried inside him and wasn't in any hurry for it to leave. The sudden splash of a wave against his skin reminded him of where they were and he looked up at Trowa. "I guess we should get up, looks like the tide is coming in."

Trowa turned his head and watched the ocean as it attacked and receded. The smoothness of the water as it washed over them cooled them down as well as bathed away the evidence of Duo's passion. "I guess we should," he replied and eased himself from Duo's warmth.

Duo couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as Trowa slid from within him. He hated this part of lovemaking, those first few minutes after withdrawal when the emptiness surrounded him. He took Trowa's offered hand and pulled himself up, his hair sticking to him as he rose.

Trowa pulled Duo to his feet and intently drew him into a warm embrace. Duo tucked his head under Trowa's chin and gazed out to sea as his arms entwined around Trowa's waist. They stayed motionless like that for a while, locked in their own thoughts until a breeze sprang up.

Duo shivered as the coolness reminded him of his naked state. He grinned up at Trowa. "I guess we should go and put on some clothes, the technicians will be back soon to pack up."

Trowa returned the smile. "I think we should."

They released each other and Duo bent to retrieve the small speedos from the sand, wincing slightly as he did so. Instantly Trowa was beside him.

"I didn't hurt you did I, Duo?" the photographer asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nah. I'm fine, Trowa, it's just... well..." Duo looked sheepishly at the uni banged man. "I guess you could say that sand has a habit of making its way into tender areas and chafes pretty badly."

Trowa snickered. "I have a remedy for that."

"You do?"

"It's called a hot spa back at my hotel room." Trowa's voice was low and husky.

"Ohhh, I think I like the sound of your remedy, Trowa." Duo purred as he felt himself beginning to stir again.

"Then let me show you how good a hot spa can be followed by a nice, slow massage," Trowa coaxed as he led the model towards the tent and his clothing.

"As long as you promise to massage me inside and out."

"I think I can manage that."

~ Owari ~


End file.
